Nodon
Nodon ist ein Drachenelf und dem Dunklen verschrieben und gilt als der Anführer unter den Drachenelfen im Jadegarten.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 845 Fertigkeiten Nodon ist ein Heiler, sowie ein exzellenter Schwertkämpfer. Aufgabe als Drachenelf Er ist Erster unter den Elfen des Jadegartens und neben seinem Geschick mit dem Schwert berühmt für seine Heilkunst. Nodon bewacht den Dunklen von der Alten Veste in den umgebenden Bergen, damit niemand unbemerkt zu der Himmelsschlange gelangt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 755 Aussehen Nodon ist zierlich und schmal gebaut. Er ist kleiner als Nandalee, besitzt dunkle Augen, die scheinbar nur aus dem Schwarz einer Iris bestehen und kein Weiß zeigen. Sein Haar ist weißblond, fast silbrig. Er hat die Angewohnheit, sich in Rot zu kleiden.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 754 Seine Drachentatowierung zieht sich vom Nacken bis zu seiner linken Wade.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 759 Geschichten um seine Augen Dem Frachtmeister Usia erzählt Nodon die Geschichte, dass seine Augen durch eine Nacht im Geisterhain in Drusna pechschwarz wurden, obwohl sie zuvor himmelblau waren. Er impliziert, dass dies durch die Inbesitznahme eines Geistes geschah.Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 339f. Charakter Nodon wird als ein schweigsamer, in sich gekehrter Elf beschrieben. Dabei ist er streitlustig und besitzt eindeutig einen Sinn für dunklen, zynischen Humor. Er besitzt romantische Ansichten, was die körperliche Liebe angeht. So würde er niemals mit einer Frau schlafen, von der er nicht geliebt wird bzw. die er nicht liebt. Es wird mehrmals angedeutet, dass er sich von Lyvianne angezogen fühlt. Dabei sollen sie schon einmal eine Affäre gehabt haben, die Lyvianne relativ eindeutig beendete, indem sie erst für längere Zeit verschwand und ihm anschließend klar machte, dass sie nicht gedenke, noch länger das Bett mit ihm zu teilen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 171 Es liegt der Gedanke nahe, dass Lyvianne ein Kind von Nodon empfangen wollte und ihn daraufhin abweist, da sie ihn nicht mehr für ihre Pläne, das perfekte Elfenkind zu gebären, benötigt. Auch Nandalees Verwandte, Fenella, kann im unterirdischen Garten der Tiefen Stadt seine Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Sie schafft es, dass er für sie singt und sie gemeinsam (über Nandalee) lachen. Nodon beginnt außerdem, eine liebevolle, platonische Bindung an Nandalee aufzubauen. Er bewundert sie dafür, dass sie die Welt nicht wie er als gegeben und unveränderbar ansieht, sondern für ihren Willen und ihre Meinung kämpft, auch wenn es aussichtslos scheint. Sein Pegasusrappe Mondschatten hat ihm sehr viel bedeutet. Feindschaft Er liegt im Streit mit Gonvalon, seit Nodon der Meinung ist, eine der Schülerinnen Gonvalons habe eigentlich ihn geliebt und sei ihm durch Gonvalon erst gestohlen worden und schließlich durch sein Unvermögen als Lehrer auf einer ihrer Missionen umgekommen. Seither sucht er stetig das Duell mit seinem ehemaligen Freund.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 640 Biographie Drachenelfen Training Nandalees Als Nandalee als Schülerin im Jadegarten eintrifft, soll Nodon sie trainieren. Er provoziert sie auf Befehl des Dunklen, damit dieser herausfinden kann, ob sie sich nun besser unter Kontrolle hat, oder immer noch so ungebändigt ist wie damals, als sie aus Versehen Sayn tötete. Nodon wusste dies allerdings nicht. Er meint auch, dass ihr Schwertlehrer, Gonvalon, miserabel sei.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 752 Gonvalon Als Gonvalon zum Jadegarten kommt, um Nandalee zu finden, tritt Nodon ihm mit einigen anderen Drachenelfen entgegen. Er ist der letzte, der sich zurückzieht, als der Dunkle ebendies befiehlt.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 855 Entführung Bidayns Nachtatem trägt ihm auf Bidayn aus der Weißen Halle zu entführen. Durch das verborgene Fenster reisen sie in die Pyramide des Jadegartens. Außerdem bringt er auf Wunsch Nandalees Todbringer mit.Drachenelfen (Heyne 2011), S. 871f Die Windgängerin Angriff auf die Tiefe Stadt Nodon wird, wie alle Drachenelfen, zu dem Ort gerufen, an dem sich die Angreifer der Tiefen Stadt sammeln. Er erreicht den Ort über einen Drachenpfad.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 166 Nachdem die Himmelsschlangen ihnen den Plan erklärt haben, bekommt jeder von Lyvianne und Dylan den Ort zugwiesen, an denen sie angreifen sollen. Jeder Aufgerufene verlässt kurz darauf über einen Drachenpfad.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 172 Spezialauftrag Nodon bekommt jedoch von seinem Meister heimlich den Auftrag einen bestimmten Zwerg vor der Vernichtung der Stadt zu retten. Bevor er sich dazu heimlich davon stehlen kann, redet er noch mit Ailyn.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 174 Kurz darauf trifft er sich heimlich mit dem Dunklen, welcher ihn in einen Zwerg verwandelt und auf seine Mission schickt. Dazu erhält er noch einen unscheinbaren Stein, der sich immer weiter in ein Stück Kohle verwandelt, je näher der Angriff rückt.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 175 Da die Orientierung im Tunnellabyrinth der Tiefen Stadt schwierig ist, verliert er kostbare Zeit. Doch kurz vor dem Palast Amalswinthas trifft er auf Hornbori, der ihm den Weg beschreibt.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 184 Am Eingang stehen der Leibwächter Geberic und zwei weitere Krieger, die ihn nicht hineinlassen. Daraufhin tötet er alle drei.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 192ff Er platzt in die Versammlung der anwesenden Zwerge hinein. Diese schrecken vor seiner berserkerartigen Gestalt zurück. Nodon gibt sich Nandalee gegenüber zu erkennen, als sich sich der Stein endgültig Schwarz färbt. Er verwandelt sich in einen Elfen zurück und belegt Nandalee mit einem Zauber der sie vor den Flammen der Drachen schützt. Alle anwesenden Zwerge und Duadan vergehen zu Asche.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 199ff Fenella Nandalee eilt zu der Elfe Fenella und Nodon folgt ihr. Nodon wollte sie aufhalten, anfangs sogar, indem er sie mit einer Armbrust in die Wade abschoss. Doch da dies nichts brachte, eilte er ihr einfach hinterher. An einem Ort unter Wasser in einer Glaskuppel, werden sie fündig.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 216ff Der Elfe ging es gut und sie versuchte sogar, Nodon zu verführen.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 228 Sie setzte sich ans Wasser, blickte zu Nodon, und wurde überraschend von einer plötzlich aufgetauchten Weißen Schlange getötet.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 230 Die Weiße Schlange greift erneut an und zerstörte die Glaskuppel. Nodon hält diese mit seinem Schwert unter Wasser auf, damit Nandalee fliehen konnte.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 233ff Nodon wird von dem jungen Novizen Eleborn gerettet, indem dieser mit ihm den Atem teilt. Bevor er in den Jadegarten zurückkehr besucht er Nandalee in der Weißen Halle.Drachenelfen - Die Windgängerin (Heyne 2012), S. 296 Die gefesselte Göttin Mission auf Nangog Nach der Vernichtung der Blauen Halle durch die Devanthar wollen die Himmelsschlangen Rache nehmen. Nodon wird, zusammen mit Lyvianne, ihrer Schülerin Bidayn und Gonvalon, unter der Führung von Nandalee von den Himmelsschlangen nach Nangog geschickt. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 120f. Dort sollen die Drachenelfen durch den Weltenmund steigen, um die gefesselte Göttin zu erwecken. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S.198 Reise zur Goldenen Stadt Nur mit Mühe gelingt es Nandalee während der Reise den Schwertmeister davon abzuhalten sich gegen den Wolkensammler Winterblau zu stellen, der ihnen von Nangog geschickt wurde. Auch ärgert er sich darüber, dass er über die Mission fast gänzlich im Dunkeln gelassen wurde.Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S.191f. Als Nandalee ihnen von ihrer Mission berichtet, erinnert sich Nodon an die Legende der Sieben und ihm kommen die ersten Zweifel, ob diese der Wahrheit entsprechen oder ob die ersten Meister der Weißen Halle im Weltenmund verrotten, gemeinsam mit ihren Schwertern.Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 199f. Während der Reise steht er Bidayn gegen den etwas aufdringlichen Steuermann Kydon bei.Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 230f. In der Goldenen Stadt beginnt er die Suche nach dem Weg hinab zu Nangog an den Ankertürmen der Wolkensammler, die die Tempelgärten der Zapote überblicken. Dabei stellt er sich frühzeitig gegen die Führung Nandalees, indem er weiterhin seine Vorliebe für rote Kleidung auslebt. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 330f. Suche nach den Geheimnissen des Weltenmunds Nodon entschließt sich den Frachtmeister Usia etwas auszuhören, da er bisher kaum an hilfreiche Informationen gelangt ist.Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 333 Dieser überredet ihn zu einem Glas Wein bei Rabal am Schlangenmarkt. Hier erzählt er ihm, dass er einmal über den Weltenmund abgetrieben wurde, dort aber nur Nebel gesehen hat. Es gibt aber Geschichten über Ruinen, die es dort geben soll. Ebenso wie es dort einen Pfad in das Herz der Welt geben soll.Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 342 Von ihm erfährt er auch, dass die Zapote nach blondhaarigen Männern suchen, die dann nie mehr wiederkehren und ihren Göttern geopfert werden. Auch, dass die Zapote angeblich die ersten Menschen auf Nangog waren.Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 344 Am Ende vertraut ihm Usia noch an, dass die Zapote in den Tiefen ihres Gartens einen echten Drachen gefangen halten sollen.Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 345 Gonvalon gelingt es Nodon dazu zu überreden mit ihm hinab in den Weltenmund zu steigen und Talinwyn die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 423 Bereits auf dem Weg zum Weltenmund streiten sich beide Schwertmeister darüber, dass Gonvalon Nodon in seine Angelegenheiten hineinzieht und unnötig Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zieht. Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 426 Dennoch folgt der Vertraute Nachtatems Gonvalon hinab in den Krater. Auf dem Weg hinab kann er sich des Gefühls nicht entwehren, beobachtet zu werden und dass dort, wo der Nebel begann etwas lauert. Vermutlich Jaguar- und Adlermänner. Sie werden von der mysteriösen Kreatur angegriffen und ergreifen die Flucht.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 430ff. Als sie bei der Flucht aus dem Krater von einer Gruppe von Kraterwachen und Tempelwachen um Hauptmann Luma gestellt wurden, gibt Nodon den Befehl die gesamte Gruppe niederzumetzeln, als jegliche Diplomatie versagt. Als er den letzten der Krieger auf dem Wachturm getötet hat, schält sich eine goldene Raubtierfratze mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen aus dem Nebel und blickt ihn an. Der Schwertmeister wundert sich, dass sie nicht zu ihm hinaufgekommen ist. Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 440ff. Die Elfen versammeln sich, um sich zu beraten. Nandalee ist erbost über die Alleingänge ihrer Gruppe und der daraus erwachsenden Gefahr. Da zunächst Lyvianne nicht da ist, gehen sie durch die Erzählung Bidayns davon aus, dass sie gefallen sein könnte.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 450 Nandalee entscheidet, dass das Stadthaus nicht mehr sicher ist und sie sich in ein neues Versteck in den Kanälen zurückziehen. Außerdem sollen sie zunächst weiterhin die Tempelstadt der Zapote überwachen. Dort sind sie Zeugen wie acht oder neun Jaguarmänner einen Fliehenden überwältigen. Sie greifen ein und töten die Wachen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 458ff. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich bei dem Fliehenden um den Drachenelfen Eleborn handelt. Mit ihm ziehen sie sich wieder in ihr Versteck zurück. Dort treffen sie auf Manawyn und Lyvianne, die Bidayn als Beobachtungsposten vor dem Haus der Seidenen aufgreift.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 465ff. Mit dem Wissen von Manawyn und dem Auftrag Eleborns von Aaron entwickelt Nandalee einen Plan, um in den Weltenmund einzudringen.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 477 Befreiung Nangogs Eleborn verschafft ihnen als verkleidete Kushiten Platz auf dem Wolkensammler, der einen Teil der Krieger Aarons zur Befreiung Volodis in die Tempelgärten der Zapote bringen soll. Sie zählen zu den Kriegern, die zuerst herabgelassen werden.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 492 Sie kämpfen sich durch die Jaguarmänner und steigen die Treppe am Schlangenschlund hinab in die Grotte unter dem Weltenmund.Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 502ff. Nodon und Manawyn bleiben zurück, als der Wächter Nangogs, die Perversion des Purpurnen, sie verfolgt, um den Anderen zu ermöglichen ihren Weg zur Riesin zu finden.Drachenelfen - Die gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 525 Gemeinsam mit Bidayn, Eleborn, Gonvalon und Lyvianne gelingt es Nodon den Drachen zurückzuhalten, bis Nangog selbst eingreift und den Drachen zum Rückzug zwingt.Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 536ff. Als Nangog durch Nandalee erweckt wird, erschüttert die Göttin die Goldene Stadt, in der sie sich befinden, in einem zerstörerischen Erdbeben. Bidayn und Lyvianne trennen sich während diesem von der restlichen Schar und Nodon ahnt, dass Lyvianne Bidayn im Haus der Seidenen eine neue Haut beschaffen möchte.Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 580 Schließlich gelingt es der Gruppe, wenn auch ohne Lyvianne und Bidayn, mit einem kleinen Kahn, aus der Goldenen Stadt zu entkommen.Drachenelfen - Die Gefesselte Göttin (Heyne 2013), S. 603 Die letzten Eiskrieger Nandalees Drillinge Nodon erfährt von Nandalees Schwangerschaft und begibt sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Er findet sie in einem Tal in der Nähe des Jadegartens und sie schießt mit ihrem Bogen auf ihn. Nur ein Eingreifen des Dunklen kann Schlimmeres verhindern.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 59f. Der Schwertmeister macht sich Sorgen um ihren Hass und ihr animalisches Verhalten. Besonders erschüttert ihn, dass die Aura ihres Zorns auf ihre drei Kinder übergreift und ihre Aura, die eigentlich golden sein sollte, ebenfalls rot färbt.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 67f. Entgegen dem Befehl des Dunklen betritt er Nandalees Verschlag, als es ihr schlecht geht. Wenig später kommt auch Nachtatem hinzu. Der Drache macht Nandalee bewusstlos und führt eine Art Kaiserschnitt durch. Dabei zieht er einen abgetrennten Kinderarm aus ihrem Leib und Nodon bedeckt Nandalees Augen, sodass sie dies nicht mit ansehen muss. Danach holt der Dunkle erneut etwas aus Nandalees Leib. Ein Ding mit Krallen und einem geschuppten Schwanz, ebenso wie bernsteinfarbenen Augen mit geschlitzten Pupillen.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 70ff. Als Nandalee nach dem Eingriff ihren Zorn an Nodon auslässt, hält dieser sie an ihren Leib mit dem verborgenen Auge zu betrachten und zu sehen, dass ihr noch zwei Kinder geblieben sind, die sie nun mit ihrem Hass verdirbt. Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 73f. Schlacht um Wanu Da er nach diesem Eingriff immer noch zu viel Zeit bei Nandalee verbringt, wird er vom Dunklen in die Schlacht um Wanu geschickt, wo er dem Heermeister Solaiyn untersteht. Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 494 Als der unsterbliche Aaron das vorrückende Heer bei einem Erkundungsflug entdeckt, stellt Nodon ihn gemeinsam mit Mondschatten und sie bringen seinen geflügelten Löwen zu Fall. Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 562ff. Während der darauffolgenden Schlacht trifft Nodon erneut auf Aaron, der gemeinsam mit Madyas auf dessen Löwen reitet. Dabei gelingt es Nodon sehr früh Madyas zu töten, Aaron jedoch überlebt. Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 485ff. Nodon gelingt es auch diesen Löwen vom Himmel zu holen, dabei gelingt es der Kreatur jedoch auch Mondschatten tödlich zu verwunden. Der Pegasus stürzt gemeinsam mit seinem Herrn aus dem Himmel.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 489f. Nodon erkennt, dass Mondschatten nicht mehr zu helfen ist und schweren Herzens entscheidet er sich dafür ihn zu erlösen, da er weiß, dass der Hengst den Kampf bis zuletzt nicht aufgeben wird. Der Elf macht sich Vorwürfe, da er, mit seiner Kampfeslust, seinem Gefährten das Leben gekostet hat. Er macht seinem Tier den Abschied so schön wie möglich und verweilt auch noch lange, nachdem er die Welt verlassen hat, an seiner Seite.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 491f. Von Ailyn erfährt der Drachenelf, dass sie die einzigen Drachenelfen hier sind und der Rest zurückgehalten werden. Sie hat man auf diese aussichtslose Mission geschickt, um sie loszuwerden. Der Schwertmeister vermutet, dass es daran liegt, dass er zu viele Fragen über Nandalee gestellt hat.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 493 Als er nach der Schlacht um Wanu zurückkehren will, spricht der Goldene im Körper Solaiyns mit Nodon und versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen Nachtatem an ihn zu verraten. Er bleibt seinem Herrn jedoch treu und der Goldene prophezeiht ihm, dass er dann gemeinsam mit seinem Herrn untergehen wird.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 515f. Dort trifft Nodon das erste Mal auf Aloki und ihre Praktiken mit Solaiyn. Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 519ff. Nodon ist davon abgestoßen und will seinem Herrn davon berichten, Aloki hält ihn jedoch davon ab, indem sie ihm mit ihrem Gift bewegungsunfähig macht. Danach übt sie ihre Praktiken auch an dem Schwertmeister des Dunklen aus.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 529ff. Nodon erwacht einige Zeit mit Erinnerungslücken der vergangenen Stunden im Zelt Solaiyns. Da Solaiyn noch schläft soll laut Aloki Nodon den Rückzug des Heeres nach Albenmark einleiten. Nur ein Spähtrupp soll das Menschenheer noch jagen. Er überbringt Ailyn und ihrem verbliebenen Vorhuttrupp den Befehl der Himmelsschlangen, dass sie als Spähtrupp für die Verfolgung der Menschen ausgesucht wurden.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 572ff. Nodon ist anwesend, als Hornbori mit der Nachschubversorgung eintrifft. Ailyn schlägt Solaiyn vor, dass Hornbori mit seinen Tank-Schlitten und seinen Kriegern über einen von Nodon entdeckten benachbarten Pass das Heer der Menschen überholen und überraschen soll.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 686 Nachdem die Überreste des Menschenheers kurz vor dem Erreichen des nächsten Albensterns sind begleitet den erneut veränderten Solaiyn auf Schwarzrückenadlern zur Passhöhe. Sie töten die Adlerritter, die dort eine Lawine auslösen wollten. Nur zwei entkommen (darunter Acoatl). Anschließend löst Solaiyn durch einen Zauber einen enormen Bergsturz mit Lawine aus, die die gesamte Nachhut der Menschen tötet.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 708f. Nachdem die Hornbori und seine Truppe durch die Verstärkung um Ansur aufgebracht wird, sendet Solaiyn Nodon mit einem Schwarzrückenadler hinab, um das Feldzeichen zu bergen. Nodon bringt den überlebenden Hornbori mit, der ihn für einen Helden hält. Solaiyn leitet die Rückkehr nach Albenmark ein.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 726f. Geburt von Emerelle und Meliander Als die Schlacht geschlagen ist, kehrt er ohne den direkten Wunsch des Dunklen in den Jadegarten zurück.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 728 Im Jadegarten angekommen, erwartet ihn bereits Nachtatem und er gesteht ein, dass es vielleicht ein Fehler war Nodon fort zu schicken. Der besorgte Drache schickt den Schwertmeister in das Haus, in dem Nandalee weilt und auf etwas wartet.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 768f. Nodon erfährt von der Gazala Firaz, dass Nandalee während ihrer Schwangerschaft immer abwesender und sonderbarer wurde.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 770ff. Die Elfe ist abgemagert und geistig abwesend. Nodon ist geschockt und verzweifelt über den Zustand seiner Kampfgefährtin und ist überzeugt davon, dass ihre eigene Sturheit, sich vom Dunklen nicht helfen lassen zu wollen, sie umbringen wird. Er verabschiedet sich mit einem Kuss von ihr. In diesem Moment erwacht Nandalee aus ihrer Starre, denn sie erliegt aufgrund des Kusses dem Irrglauben, der verstorbene Gonvalon sei wie versprochen zum Zeitpunkt der Geburt zu ihr zurückgekehrt.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 772ff. Als Firaz begreift, dass Nandalee nun in Geburt ist, überredet sie Nodon dazu, Nandalee weiterhin glauben zu lassen, er sei Gonvalon. Widerwillig kommt Nodon dem nach und begleitet Nandalee während der Geburt ihrer beiden Kinder, indem er sie im Arm hält und ihr liebevolle Worte zuflüstert. In der Nachgeburt kann er die Überreste eines weiteren, vierten, Kindes entdecken.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 775ff. Nodon und die anderen Drachenelfen überlassen Nandalee und ihren Zwillingen das größte Gemach in der Alten Veste. Mit den Geschenken der Bewohner des Jadegartens hat er eine Einrichtung für die kleine Familie zusammengestellt. Er selbst hat eine Wiege mit einer Pegasi-Bemalung für Nandalees Kinder angefertigt. Die Elfe eröffnet ihm, dass dies ihr liebstes Geschenk sei. Sie bittet Nodon mit einer liebevollen Geste darum, den beiden Kindern - Emerelle und Meliander - ein Vater zu werden. Seinem anfängliches Zögern begegnet Nandalee mit der Versicherung, dass er in allem gut sein kann, wenn er es will. Dies sei sein besonderes Talent. Außerdem verspricht sie, dass er für seine Fürsorge große Liebe von den Kindern erfahren würde. Doch genau dieser Umstand bereitet Nodon Sorge. Er fürchtet die Liebe.Drachenelfen - Die letzten Eiskrieger (Heyne 2015), S. 781ff. Himmel in Flammen Eleborn im Jadegarten Nodon stellt sich Eleborn in den Weg, als dieser Nandalee im Jadegarten besuchen will. Trotz zahlreicher Provokationsversuche gelingt es ihm nicht Eleborn zu einem Duell zu reizen. Dazu ist der Elf zu schlau. Nodon führt Eleborn zu Nandalee und ihren Kindern.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 79ff. Schlacht um Asugar Später wird Nodon erneut nach Nangog geschickt, als Leibwächter Solaiyns, der die Zwerge bei ihrer Eroberung der Stadt Asugar.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 359f. Dabei trifft er erneut auf Aloki, die spezielle Begleiterin des Fürsten, die ihn mit ihren sehr eigenwilligen Methoden Linderung seiner Leiden durch den Goldenen verschafft. Er weiß nicht, was er von ihr halten soll, traut ihr jedoch nicht, da er glaubt üble Heimtücke in ihren Augen zu erkennen. Als die Menschen aus Asugar um Arcumenna heißes Öl in den Grottenhafen leiten, bemerkt Nodon es rechtzeitig und flieht mit Solaiyn und Aloki. Er führt die Gruppe die Treppen hinauf, in der Hoffnung dort dem Rauch und der Hitze entkommen zu können. Als die Menschen zusätzlich Wasser auf das brennende Öl leiten, stellt sich Aloki gegen ihn und entwendet Solaiyn seinem Griff, bevor sie mit dem Elfen hinab ins Wasser springt. Als das Wasser auf das brennende Öl trifft, stürzt er ins Wasser, jedoch nicht ohne vorher schwere Verbrennungen zu erleiden.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 370ff. Statt zu ertrinken, rettet ihn jedoch Aloki, die gemeinsam mit ihrem Fürsten unter einem gekenterten Fischerboot Schutz gefunden hatte. Die Schlangenfrau navigiert das Boot aus dem Hafen hinaus, zum Kadaver eines der getöteten Sonnendrachen. Nodon hat Bedenken, dass dieser Platz wirklich gut ist, folgt ihr aber, als sie Solaiyn an diesen Ort bringt, da er sich geschworen hat an der Seite Solaiyns zu bleiben. Nodon betrachtet die Wunde im Drachen, an der sich die Aale versuchen zu laben, und wundert sich, welche Waffe die Menschenkinder erfunden haben, die dies möglich gemacht hatte. Als Aloki sie unter die Schwinge des Sonnendrachens führt, gesteht Nodon, dass dieser Platz vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht ist, wie er zuerst annahm. Während Aloki Solaiyn heilt, bietet sie dies auch Nodon an, auch wenn es bei ihm, nach ihrer Aussage, schwieriger sein wird. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie ihn als Beschützer für sich und Solaiyn benötigt, da der Kampf gegen die Stadt noch nicht vorüber ist und sie weitaus größere Schrecken erwartet. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 376ff. Als Hornbori zurückkehrt, entscheidet sich Nodon sie zu warnen, dass die Menschen sie entdeckt haben. Aloki fordert von ihm sein Schwert, da es ihn beim Schwimmen behindern wird, etwas, das den Drachenelfen zuerst sehr zuwider ist, er letztlich aber einwilligte, da es in der Nähe vor Haien wimmelt. Als Pfand überlässt Aloki ihm ihren Dolch. Auf dem Weg muss er sich eines der Haie entwehren und danach spürte er, wie ein Zauber die Haie in seine Richtung rief, um ihm das Leben zu nehmen. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 430ff. Am Aal angelangt, erklärt er Hornbori die Situation, der ihm wiederum vom nahenden Sohn der Göttin berichtet. Somit machen sie sich auf den Weg in den Hafen Asugars, auch wenn dort die Menschen auf sie lauern. Nodon bittet Ulur, den Kapitän des Aals, das Boot rückwärts an die Mole zu setzen, damit er den Lukdeckel als Schild benutzen kann. Mit seinem herablassenden Auftreten macht er sich wenig Freunde unter den Zwergen im Aal. Letztlich gelingt es ihm jedoch Ulur für sich zu gewinnen. Als Vorhut stürmt er auf die wartenden Menschenkinder zu, um den Tod unter sie zu bringen. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 437ff. Der Sohn der Göttin Als der Hafen gesichert genug ist, macht er sich auf den Weg zu Aloki und Solaiyn. Die Schlangenfrau hat den Elfenfürsten außerhalb des Hafens angebunden. Er macht sich durch die Felsspalte auf zu dem angeschlagenen Elfenfürsten, der bereits den Sohn der Göttin erblickt hat. Zuerst tut der Elf das Gebrabbel Solaiyns als Irrsinn ab, wagt dann jedoch einen Blick und erkennt die Wahrheit hinter den Worten. Aloki hält ihn an, all dies auszusitzen und abzuwarten. Als der Sohn der Göttin gegen die Zwerge kämpft und seine Tentakel alles erkunden, hält Aloki ihn zurück die Kreatur, die er überaus abscheulich findet, anzugreifen, solange sie ihre kleine Gruppe in Ruhe lässt. Sie warnt ihn, dass diese Kreatur Verstand besitzt und man nicht gegen eine Naturgewalt ankämpfen kann. Er betrachtet das Geschehen, als er jedoch Eleborn aus dem Himmel stürzen sieht, zwängt er sich durch die Felsspalte nach draußen und erkennt Nandalee, die Eleborn hinterher springt. Daraufhin entschließt er sich der Drachenelfe dabei zu helfen eine Naturgewalt herauszufordern und Alokis Rat, der ihm ohnehin zuwider ist, in den Wind zu schlagen. Trotzig springt er hinab in die Fluten.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 459ff. Er rettet Nandalee mit der Hilfe Eleborns, der eine Kugel aus Licht und Luft im Wasser erschaffen hat. Dieser macht sie auf die telepathischen Fertigkeiten des Meerwanderers aufmerksam.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 480ff. Nachdem Eleborn von einem Hai stark verwundet worden war, bittet Nandalee den Schwertmeister auf Eleborn Acht zu geben, während sie sich auf den Weg zum Wolkenschiff der Menschen machen möchte, die das Traumeis geborgen haben. Nodon erkennt, dass er Nandalee nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen kann und gesteht ihr dies auch ein. Doch er vertraut ihr sein Messer an, da darin keine Zauber eingewoben waren.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 502f. Als die Menschenkinder umkehren, um den Kadaver des Sonnendrachens zu verbrennen, springt er hinab ins Wasser und erkennt zu spät, dass nicht er, sondern der tote Drache das Ziel der Menschen ist. Daraufhin schwimmt er rasch zu dem verkrüppelten Eleborn, der bereits lichterloh in Flammen steht. Als Eleborn sich ins Wasser fallen lässt, taucht Nodon hinab, um ihn hinaufzuziehen. Eleborn ist nicht erfreut darüber noch am Leben zu sein und fragt bitter weshalb, da er doch ohnehin nur noch ein Krüppel ohne Drache ist. Daraufhin gesteht Nodon ihm ein, dass sie, als Drachenelfen, zu wenige sind und jeden einzelnen in diesem Krieg mit den Menschen benötigen. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 519ff. Weitere Feldzüge Nodon begleitet auch über die folgenden sieben Kriegsjahre im Großen Krieg um Nangog als persönliche Leibwache Solaiyn. Im siebten Kriegsjahr kommt es zur Belagerung von Temil. Dabei belagern sie die Stadt über drei Monde bis sie endlich die Mauern durchbrechen. Sie besetzen die Stadt über zwanzig Tage als die Späher ein großes Ersatzheer der Menschen entdecken, dass auf die Stadt marschiert. Solayin lässt die Stadt räumen und in Brand stecken. Anschließend ordnet Solaiyn den Rückzug über die Albenpfade an und Nodon patrouilliert an der der Heereskolonne.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 648f. Nodon erlebt mutmaßlich beim Rückzug über die Albenpfade den Kampf im Nichts. Die Devanthar stoßen viele Albenkinder ins Nichts, als die Himmelsschlangen und weitere Drachen zu Hilfe kommen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 654f. Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt Nodon verlässt mit den anderen Drachenelfen der Alten Veste und Nachtatem den Jadegarten.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 902 Er tritt den Weg zum Himmelland, wo er erneut als Leibwache Solaiyns fungiert. Als sie den Weltensprung nach Nangog vornehmen, überträgt Solaiyn Nodon die Verantwortung für seine Enkeltöchter Lydaine und Farella, falls etwas unvorhergesehenes passieren sollte.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 928f. Kurz nach Beginn der Schlacht über der Goldenen Stadt lösen Flammenstrahlen von Sonnendrachen eine Kettenreaktion aus, als sie einen alten Wolkensammler angreifen. Dessen heißes Gasgemisch setzt einen Teil der Felseninsel in Brand, als Knallholzbäume explodieren.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 949 Zwei äußere Felsen geraten in Brand und Gobhayn fürchtet um die Flugeigenschaften des Schiffes. und will diesen Bereich samt Besatzung aufgeben. Hornbori ist darüber entsetzt und verbietet Gobhayn dies. Hornbori weist Nodon an Gobhayn zu exekutieren, sollte dieser sich in seiner Abwesenheit über seinen Befehl hinwegsetzen.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 950f. Über Stunden dauert die Schlacht, als aus der Flanke des Weltenmundes der riesige Reißzahn, die Kriegswaffe der Devanthar, hervorbricht. Solaiyn befiehlt Nodon mit den Mädchen an Bord eines Luftaales zu gehen und das Himmelland zu verlassen. Aloki erlöst Solaiyn vom Einfluss des Goldenen, indem sie ihm in den Nacken beißt und betäubt. Mutmaßlich besteigen sie zusammen mit Nodon den Luftaal.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 997f. Flucht Nandalees Als Nodon, gemeinsam mit Solaiyn und seinen "Enkeltöchtern" in den Jadegarten zurückkehrt, spürt er, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Er entdeckt Sternauge und die Drachenelfe Sheryll eröffnet ihm, dass Nandalee zuvor in die Pyramide zu Nachtatem gegangen ist. Als Solaiyn sich, gemeinsam mit Aloki zur Pyramide aufmachen möchte, stoppt er den Elfenfürsten, da Nachtatem es nicht mag, gestört zu werden. Nandalee kehrt wortlos und mit blutverschmiertem Schwert aus der Pyramide zurück und verlässt mit Sternauge das Geschehen. Aloki eröffnet ihm, dass Drachenblut an ihrer Klinge war. Daraufhin läuft Nodon in die Pyramide hinein. Dort eröffnen ihm die Gazala, was Nandalee getan hat. Der Schwertmeister ist fassungslos über die Tat und alles erscheint ihm irgendwie falsch. Deshalb will er Nandalee zur Rede stellen, wenn sie zu ihren Kindern zurückkehrt. Er befiehlt die Drachenelfen und die Enkeltöchter Solaiyns in die Alte Veste, um Schadensbegrenzung zu betreiben und erst einmal Licht ins Dunkel zu bringen. Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1049ff. In der Veste wartet Nodon, der den Puls der Zeit für sich verlangsamt hat. Er weiß, dass Bidayns Angriff kurz bevorsteht. Als Nandalee ankommt, erwartet er sie bereits und versetzt ihr einen Fausthieb. Nodon bietet ihr die Wahl zwischen Reden und einem Kampf. Als er Nandalee eröffnet, dass alle glauben sie hätte Nachtatem ermordet, ist sie entsetzt. Er erklärt ihr, was er gesehen hat. Daraufhin ist Nandalee erschüttert. Sie reden noch etwas und obwohl Nodon ihr glauben will, dass sie unschuldig ist, kann er dies nicht ganz. Er ist selbst dann nicht vollkommen überzeugt, als Nandalee sich ihm ergibt. Als er sich entscheidet sie zu beschützen, da dies Nachtatems Wille gewesen wäre, greift Bidayn an. Er befiehlt Nandalee, gemeinsam mit Eleborn und den Kindern zu fliehen, während er ihre Flucht deckt.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1058ff. Nodon und Sheryll sind die letzten lebenden Verteidiger der Veste und der Schwertmeister verflucht sich dafür, seine Drachenelfen nicht auf den bevorstehenden Angriff vorbereitet zu haben. Er hat heute zum zweiten Mal versagt. Trotz der Dunkelheit und nur dank der Glöckchen gelingt es ihm Valarielle zu töten. Dennoch weicht die Dunkelheit nicht. Nodon nimmt Valarielles Glöckchen an sich und schleicht nach oben. Auch dort ertönen Glöckchen. Dieser Angreifer kann ihn dank der Geräusche auffinden und es kommt zu einem Kampf, bei dem Nodon ihn letztlich über das Geländer der Galerie stürzen lässt. Daraufhin lässt er das Band mit den Silberglöckchen fallen, da er erkennt, dass sie ihm mehr schaden als nutzen. Nodon flieht in sein Zimmer und öffnet eine verborgene Tür hinter einem Gobelin mit einem Pegasusschimmel. Im Gang stillt er die Blutung, um keine verräterische Spur zu hinterlassen. Nach einigen Schritten kommt er an eine erneute Geheimtür, die diesmal wirklich als solche gedacht ist.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1064ff. Der Geheimgang führt in die Wüste jenseits des Jadegartens. Dort trifft er wieder auf Eleborn, Nandalee und die Kinder.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1070 Dort entdecken sie den Kadaver des Pegasus, den der Goldene sich untertan gemacht hatte. Seine verbliebene Herde wacht über ihn. Dies erweckt erneut Nodons Misstrauen an Nandalees Geschichte und nur die Frage Nandalees, weshalb sie ihren eigenen Pegasus ermorden sollte, hält den Zweifel etwas in Schach. Der Schwertmeister entscheidet, dass sich ihre Wege ab nun trennen sollten, um es den Himmelsschlangen schwerer zu machen, sie zu verfolgen. Nandalee spürt, dass Nodon dies hauptsächlich deswegen vorschlägt, da er ihre Nähe nicht mehr ertragen kann. Er würde seinem Meister als Drachenelf dienen, auch wenn dieser tot war, bis er selbst das Leben verliert. Bevor sie sich trennen, übergibt Nandalee ihm eines der Traumeisröllchen. Sie hofft, dass er nie entscheidet, dass sie ihren gemeinsamen Herren getötet hat, da er ein schrecklicher Feind wäre.Drachenelfen - Himmel in Flammen (Heyne 2016), S. 1075f. Anführer der Fahrenden Ritter Nodon entschließt sich die Fahrenden Ritter im Kampf gegen die nun tyrannisch agierenden Himmelsschlangen zu gründen. Er erkennt in dieser Zeit, dass sein Drachenschwert ihn für die Drachen ortbar macht und lässt es in der Weißen Halle zurück.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 60Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 309 Die Fahrenden Ritter erleiden gegen die Drachen so schlimme Verluste, dass sie sich entscheiden zuerst gegen den Geisterkönig von Haiwanan vorzugehen.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 311 In dieser Zeit stößt Nandalee wieder zu ihnen. Als sie jedoch schließlich den Geisterkönig angreifen, erwartet dieser sie. Nodon erlebt, wie Nandalee sich zum Geisterkönig durchkämpfen kann, sich jedoch ihm anschließend ergibt. Nodon und nur die Hälfte der Ritter können dem anschließenden Gemetzel entkommen. Der Lutin Franja warnt die Ritter sieben Jahre nach dem erfolglosen Angriff vor einer Drachenelfe, die auf der Suche nach ihnen ist.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 312Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 524 Nodon beobachtet die Elfe in den Arenenkämpfen Haiwanans und erkennt Emerelle. Beim letzten Kampf der Elfe schlägt Nodon ihren Gegner, Schneller Tod bewusstlos und tritt an dessen Stelle gegen die Elfe an. Er gibt sich ihr zu erkennen und lässt sich im anschließenden Schaukampf von ihr "besiegen".Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 274Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 279 Der Arenaleiter Arun lässt daraufhin jedoch seinen Geistervogel auf sie los, den sie nur mithilfe von dem Elfen Falrach und der Misteldrossel Heldenherz besiegen können.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 289 Auf Bitten Emerelles nehmen Nodon und seine Ritter nicht nur Emerelle, sondern auch den schwer verletzten Falrach mit in ihr Versteck.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 292 Im Versteck erklärt Nodon Emerelle die Lage der Ritter und beschreibt das Schicksal Nandalees beim abschließenden Kampf gegen den Geisterkönig.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 299f. Er kann ihr jedoch nicht erklären, warum ihre Mutter sich ergeben hat. Nodon berichtet Emerelle schließlich von seiner Vermutung, das es sich bei dem Geisterkönig um ihren dunklen Bruder handeln könnte, was Nandalees Aufgabe im Kampf erklären könnte.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 455 Kurze Zeit später erhält Nodon Nachrichten von der Sichtung des Zwerges Frar in Haiwanan. Gemeinsam mit Emerelle dringen sie in dessen Hütte ein und nehmen die Drachentöterpfeile und den Tarnumhang des Zwerges mit sich.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 515ff. Auch Frar entscheidet sich mit ihnen zu gehen, da er sich nicht von den Waffen trennen will. Angriff auf den Geisterkönig Emerelle, Falrach, Nodon und Frar beginnen die Planung für den Angriff auf den Geisterkönig. Die restlichen Fahrenden Ritter wollen wegen Nandalees Taten nicht mit Emerelle in den Kampf ziehen. Die vier schleichen sich nahe an den Palast und Emerelle erkundet mit ihrer Verbindung zur Misteldrossel Heldenherz die Umgebung.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 517 Heldenherz wird jedoch beim Erkundungsflug von einem Falken angegriffen und gerade noch von einer Elster gerettet werden, die sich wieder bei den lagernden Angreifern in den Lutin Franja verwandelt.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 522 Er teilt ihnen mit, das sich neun Geistervögel in der Residenz des Geisterkönigs aufhalten. Mithilfe des Lutin sind sie in der Lage den nahen kleinen Albenstern am Bienenberg für ihren Angriff zu nutzen.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 526 Sie können bei ihrem Angriff innerhalb weniger Augenblicke alle neun Geistervögel ausschalten und dringen in die Residenz ein, während Franja das Albentor offenhält.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 537 In der Geheimkammer entdecken sie schließlich die durch eine der Geschöpfe Langarms festgehaltene Nandalee, dazu der ebenfalls gefesselte Meliander und dessen dunkler Bruder.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 539 Bevor sie sich zurückziehen können, erscheint der Hauptmann der roten Garde, Dargyl, mit dem Kopf von Franja. Er gibt sich als der Goldene zu erkennen.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 543f. Der Goldene erklärt ihnen, dass der Geisterkönig nur von den Himmelsschlangen unbehelligt geblieben ist, damit sich schließlich alle Kinder der Nandalee hier einfinden. Er möchte damit herausfinden, welches der Kinder seine Brut ist.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 545 Als er gerade dabei ist Emerelle zu überprüfen, greift ihn Heldenherz an. Gerade als der Goldene diesen zerquetscht, stößt Emerelle ihm mit einer aus dem Material der Drachentöterpfeile gefertigten Haarnadel in den Schädel.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 548 Der alte Drache stirbt augenblicklich. Die restlichen Personen machen sich bereit sofort zu fliehen, da sie einen Angriff der restlichen Himmelsschlangen befürchten. Nandalee trennt sich vor dem Albenstern in der Residenz von ihnen, um die Himmelsschlangen auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und diese so an der Zerstörung von Haiwanan zu hindern. Sie bittet Emerelle jedoch ihren dunklen Bruder zu verschonen und ihm den Namen Askalel zu geben.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 551 Ihre Mutter glaubt, dass alle drei ihrer Kinder notwendig sind, um die Herrschaft der Drachen zu brechen. Emerelle soll dabei das tapfere Herz, Askalel die Grausamkeit und Meliander dessen Gegengewicht sein. Besuch bei den Apsaras Drei Wochen später besuchen Emerelle, Meliander, Askalel, Falrach, Nodon und Frar die Königin der Apsaras, Uthaya.Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 553ff. Emerelle hofft eigentlich zu erfahren, ob Nandalee erneut überleben konnte. Dies kann ihr jedoch Uthaya nicht beantworten. Die Apsara gibt jedoch einen Orakelspruch auf die drei Geschwister ab: ''Wann immer es wert, ziehet euer Schwert. Doch ganz gleich, was ihr tut, herrschen wird Drachenblut.''Elfenmacht (Heyne 2017), S. 556 Quellen Kategorie:Übersicht Kategorie:Elfen Kategorie:Drachenelfen